Digital: The Robotic Wars
by Dark Ramza
Summary: Gundam/Digimon. Features the mechs from all the Gundam shows, but not the pilots from the shows. You get to see Davis in Strike Gundam!


Digimon: Robotic War  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Adventure/Action  
  
Davis's POV  
  
I fingered the controls nervously, trying not to think of what he needed to do when he gets to the factory.  
I recalled what had brought him and his allies into this situation. A few weeks ago, Gennai had received a distress call from a continent of the Digital World he had never heard before. They had been sent to help, but what they found was not a pretty place.  
The continent of Software was littered with virus Digimon, and not the friendly ones you see so often on the other continents either. We had encountered them once and hijacked one of their highly-advanced mobile suits as they called them. From the data gathered in the suit, the continent was ruled by a mighty dark Digimon. The Digimon's name was as bad as a curse between the residents of the island, and as such, no personal records had been found in the suit's databanks. However, the suit did have information on what the dark Digimon were planning. Complete domination of the digital world.  
Now obviously, they weren't just going to stand aside and watch. Davis had started training to use a mobile suit, and within days, he was ready to fight. However, he wasn't ready yet. Everybody had agreed, the memories of the mobile suit had told them that it was one of the weakest units of the faction, which was also dubbed the Zeon. However, within it's delicate software, held valuable documents. Once Yolei had successfully hacked into the files, inside lain the true treasure. Blueprints. Blueprints for other mobile suits. That day they rejoiced, for the data would allow them to create a mobile suit for each of the Digidestined, not to mention the Tamers and the Frontiers. And if you're wondering why the hell we know about them, the answer is simple, Gennai. Gennai had summoned them from their respective worlds to help us Digidestined. They were really happy to help us, and think they will do fine!  
But Gennai had raised a point, where would we get the materials from? We needed a factory, we found one, hidden in the desert. It was very loosely guarded. I was chosen to pilot the Jegan (CHAR'S COUNTERATTACK), and take it over.  
  
* * *  
  
'I had named my mobile suit Kaito, he needed a name. Ken laughed the heck outta himself when he first heard it.'  
Davis peeked Kaito's head over the side of the rock, and studied the two green mobile suits patrolling the gate. 'I heard Yolei tell me there were not quite a lot of guards, but who woulda thought? Two greenies with handaxes? Ohhhh. I'm sooo scared. I ain't afraid, Kaito's got a badass V.23 h809 Beam Saber and a m.88 h810 Vulcan Gun installed right in the head! I should thank Yolei for making me remember that stuff.'  
'Anyway, Yolei told me about these greenies, I think their called Zaku II (GUNDAM), or was it Zaku III?' Davis remembered. 'Heck, I don't care. As long as I get to paint these guys black and blue. Wait, Yolei warned me! They may be nothing, their heat axes pack a punch, though.'  
Davis sneaked Kaito around the rock, carefully inching closer to the factory, as well as making sure he wasn't seen. He was successful, and quickly ran inside the building.  
'Whew, that was close. But those Zaku won't just go away, I need to finish them off somehow. A Jegan won't be able to block much damage from heat axes, I'll be finished if they both get me at the same time.'  
Davis turned around, trying to find something that will give him a quick advantage.  
'Spare.parts? I see! I'll upgrade Kaito by using the plans in his memory and the Speed-upgrade machine that Yolei brought me!'  
Davis quickly scanned through the plans of the mechs in Kaito's library, none seemed to fit the job that he was going to do, though. 'Zaku I (GUNDAM), no good, that's a weaker suit than even the guys out there. Acguy (GUNDAM). No, they're made for sea combat. Gouf (GUNDAM)? No, they look freaky. Gundam (GUNDAM). Looks too old. And I'm not a newtype. Gundam X (GUNDAM X). No, it's only strong if I can use the Satellite Cannon. Is this all? Wait! Didn't Yolei say that new mech info can be found in the computers of factories?!'  
Davis opened the hatch of his Jegan and jumped out onto the ground. He landed hard, but was soon scrambling to get to the door nearest to him. The door automatically opened, and he went in. Racing through the hallways, Davis ran until he came to another door.  
Davis looked up, above the door, a sign was flashing red.  
'"Authorized Personnel Only, Keep Out!". Huh, it looks like they're trying to make me find it!'  
True to his suspicions, inside was the mech data room. Excited, Davis quickly hacked into the computer using l337 skillz taught by Izzy. Inside was a treasure-load of mech goodness.  
'Forbidden Gundam (GUNDAM SEED)? He's cool, but he's got that big thing. Might slow me down. Aegis Gundam (GUNDAM SEED)!? GOD!!! HE'S PINK!!! .Must calm down. Raider Gundam (GUNDAM SEED). He's cool, got the same prob as Forbidden, though. Calamity Gundam (GUNDAM SEED)? God! He should be called Heavyarms! Heyyy. This Strike Gundam (GUNDAM SEED) looks to be perfect stuff! Not sure if they got the stuff to make this V.9.9 R4GN4R0K Beam Blade. Guess I'd better check up.'  
Davis ran back to the mech parking area, and looked around, indeed, there were enough parts. More than enough, actually, Davis laughed, if they wanted, he was sure they could have enough to build three for each Digidestined and Digimon, and still only take one-tenth of the humongous pile!  
Davis immediately took out a small device from his pocket, inserted the plans inside a small holder, and rumbled up the engine. About twenty- thousand miniscule machines flew out and split up, half headed towards the scrap pile to cut the parts into small pieces and the other half went to Kaito, patiently waiting for the others.  
Davis shook his head, it was amazing what genius Digidestined could think of.  
  
* * *  
  
Within half-an-hour, the upgrade was completed. Davis whistled, Kaito looked way different, where a Jegan stood, a Gundam had taken it's place. Blue, Red, and White all over, it looked like it was waiting for some ass to kick.  
The droids have been busy, they had even created the accessories needed to change the Strike Gundam into any of it's four modes, Davis hopped onto a ladder that lead up to the hatch, and got in.  
Davis turned Kaito around for the door, and stepped out into the sunlight. Before he even noticed it, a Zaku was running towards him, heat axe in hand. Davis quickly brought up Kaito's V.9.9 R4GN4R0K Beam Blade, and parried before he thrust it through the core of the opposing mobile suit. The resulting explosion rocked the foundations of the building and alerted the other Zaku II of an intruder, the green mech turned around and around quickly, trying to get a see where the offending mech had vanished. But his act was quickly stopped when a flash of green interrupted. The Zaku II turned around, in front of him was the Gundam.  
"I found you, bitch!" The Zaku II's audio emitters roared.  
"Check your waistline, hub," Davis replied, smirking, "It's really funny."  
The Zaku did as told, and was dearly sorry for it, the V.9.9 R4GN4R0K Beam Blade had sliced through his waist, when he had turned around, the fuel supply was cut off to his lower regions.  
"Err. Shouldn't we settle this under peaceful conditions?" The Zaku was much more conversable now.  
"You wish, bud."  
Another flash of green cut off the air supply to the pilot of the Zaku. 


End file.
